The present invention relates generally to a fresh air diving snorkel of the type used in the sport of skin diving, and particularly to a snorkel having a mask strap retainer clip associated therewith which is vertically adjustable relative to the snorkel breathing tube, and which allows the snorkel breathing tube to be pivotally disposed relative to the diving mask strap to which it is attached.
A common problem of conventional snorkels is the form of attachment used to secure the breathing tube to the mask. Ideally, the snorkel should be secured to the mask strap for lateral support of the upper portion of the snorkel tube while swimming to minimize fatigue on the diver's mouth. In addition, while scuba diving with the assistance of pressurized air tanks, the snorkel is desirably held to the mask strap out of the way of the diver's mouth.
A conventional type of attachment takes the form of a pair of elastic rings joined together by an elastic band to be passed around the strap of the mask. The breathing tube is inserted through the elastic rings to secure the tube to the mask strap. This system is inconvenient because the snorkel mouthpiece is maintained relative to the mask in a position which cannot be easily changed or adjusted. This is especially cumbersome during diving, when it is often necessary to remove the mouthpiece from the diver's mouth while changing from a mouthpiece breathing system to an auto-respirator system.
Another drawback of conventional snorkel mask strap retainers is that they tend to pull the hair of the diver when a diving hood is nor worn. Also, the elastic rings generally do not last very long since they are pulled or stretched quite often, particularly when the mouthpiece of the breathing tube is inserted into the mouth or removed therefrom. Moreover, since these rings exert a gripping action on the tube and thus cannot be readily moved vertically therealong for adjustment, the breathing tube is often inconveniently held and/or positioned and, as a consequence, the tube undergoes vibration as the diver swims and water may be more easily admitted. If the breathing tube is improperly positioned, the mouthpiece has a tendency to spring away from the mouth, resulting in inconvenience to the diver as well as discomfort.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a snorkel having a mask strap attachment device which is durable and is lockably adjustable in several directions for maximization of diver comfort.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mask strap retainer clip for a snorkel which is vertically adjustable upon an externally ridged portion of the snorkel breathing tube.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mask strap retainer clip which is securely retained upon the snorkel breathing tube.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mask strap retainer clip which includes a swiveling mask strap retainer portion.